Our Little Love Story
by malin-delena
Summary: Damon is engaged to Katherine. But what happens when he meets Elena and is immediately attracted to her? Will his engagement last? Or will he fall in love with Elena? And if that's the case, will that love survive? AU/ AH. Rated M for a reason. Damon/ Elena.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome Back To Mystic Falls

First of all, I wanted to tell you, that this is the first English fanfiction I've ever written, so please forgive me for any kind of mistakes. ;)

Some information:

The first chapter will describe Damon's life without Elena and the second Elena's.

I'm not quite sure, how many chapters this story will have, but I'm pretty sure it will be FULL OF Delena. ;)

Katherine and Elena look nothing alike.

All human.

Some information to the characters:

Damon's age: 25 (born 1988)

Stefan's age: 21 (born 1992)

Elena's age: 21 (born 1992)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Now enjoy.

**Chapter 1 - Welcome Back To Mystic Falls**

**Damon's POV**

Coming back to Mystic Falls was _never _an option, but yet here he was, on his way back to the town of his childhood. He didn't want to see their mansion again, he didn't want to think of all those memories, but most of all he didn't want to be remembered of his father, Giuseppe Salvatore.

"You're not going to be like your father just by coming back to Mystic Falls", Katherine said in a soft and calm voice, running her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture.

That was the reason he fell in love with her, she knew him so well, knew before him what he was about to do or say. He looked at his fiancée and smiled, she was so beautiful with her eyes full of love for _him_. "I love you, Katherine, you know that, do you?"

"Yes, I do", she smiled at him, "and I love you too." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm driving...", he said with a smirk on his face, laughing at her mimic.

"I'm sure you can handle it", she giggled, came closer and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So this is it?", she asked, sounding as enthusiastic as a little child who just unwrapped his Christmas present. She ran around and looked in every room, gasping and laughing.

"Yup, that's it. C'mon I'm going to show you the best room in the whole mansion...", he said, leading her into a big room with a king sized bed in the middle. „This was, no actually it is my room", he smiled at all those amazing memories that passed through his mind, followed by some pain.

Katherine gasped when she looked at the bed, turning to him: "Imagine what we could do in that bed...", she smiled at him seductively, running her index finger over his chest.

He closed his eyes for a short moment, leaning into her touch, enjoying it through his shirt. "Wait until you see my bathtub and the shower."

Her eyes lit up when she stepped into the bathroom and took a look at the bathtub in front of her: "Oh my god! I've never seen such a big bathtub, it's incredibly amazing."

"Yes, indeed. Now c'mon, we need to unpack our things", he took her hand, wanting to pull her with him but instead she pulled him against her body.

"We're not in a hurry... We have the whole day, have we?" He nodded slowly, not knowing what her aim was. „Well, I feel a little sticky after the long trip, so why don't we take a shower?" She blinked with her eyes, her lashes strumming.

"You know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

After a quick shower together they started unpacking their things. Damon took the biggest suitcase with all their clothes and started place them in their big wardrobe. Katherine took a smaller box with some family stuff, including photos and some heirlooms. Suddenly she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?", Damon asked, a confused expression in his face.

"It's just this picture of you, you look so damn cute", she giggled again and walked over to him, showing him the picture she was talking about.

"I was three...", he said, trying to be serious but then he started laughing, too.

"I know... and you're naked", she kissed him on his nose. "And he's so much bigger now...", she whispered and then giggled again.

"He?"

"Yup, he."

"Who is 'he'?", he looked at her in confusion.

"Your cock...", now she kissed him on his lips, waiting for him to answer the kiss. But when he didn't she pulled back. „What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Katherine, just stop seducing me and continue to unpack our things, we need to be finished by tonight...", he chuckled at her pouting face and then went back to 'work'.

"Ok, if you want so", she continued pouting a little, but still placed photos everywhere.

After a little while Damon appeared in the living room with a shirt in his hands. "Oh my god, Katherine what is _this?_"

"That's my shirt", she squealed happily. "Where did you find that?"

"In our suitcase... This shirt is _pink _and I _hate_ pink, you know that..."

"But I love it... ", she took it out of his hands and looked at it, smiling.

He grabbed it from her hands looking at it in disgust. "I'm going to throw it away, it's horrible", he started walking away when Katherine ran after him.

"You wouldn't dare... Give it back!", she ran faster, trying to catch him.

"No way!", he laughed and continued running away, chased by his fiancée.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise and when he turned around, Katherine knelt down, over a photo which just fell to the ground. "Oh god, I'm so sor-", suddenly her face fell when she turned the photo around.

"What's wrong, Katherine?", he worriedly asked and walked over to her.

"C-can you explain this to me?", she pointed to the backside of the photo before handing it to him.

Now it was his face that fell when he read what was written on the backside of the photo. "_Damon _

_Salvatore, 1997"_, he mumbled and then stared down at Katherine.

"Yes, Damon _Salvatore... _Can you explain this, please?", she pleaded.

"I-I can't."

"What? Why not?", she stood up, now being face to face with him.

"Because... because it's none of your business..."

"_What _did you just say?", she stared at him in disbelief and then clenched her hands into fists on either side of her body.

"I said, it's _none _of your business", he repeated slowly, a bit angry already.

She gasped and then she slapped him across his face. „_It's none of my business?_", she took a step back to have a better look at him. „Damon, I'm engaged to you and I'm carrying your child, I think I deserve to know that...", she now yelled at him in anger.

"I- I just can't tell you...", he rubbed his cheek, where his skin was still aching form her slap.

"Ok, this is it... I thought we don't have secrets in front of each other, but obviously we do...", she turned around and gusted towards the door.

"Katherine, wait!", He ran after her, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. "I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you, at least not right now! Please don't run away, I can't live without you!", he looked at her, guilt and hurt in his eyes. "I love you", he whispered.

"I won't leave you, Damon, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back soon, don't wait for me. I just can't see you right now, knowing that you don't trust me." And with that she opened the door and disappeared.

He winced when the door snapped shut. When he went back into the living room he immediately searched through all the still unpacked boxes to find the thing he loved the most, bourbon. He poured himself a glass and downed it in one gulp.

When he sat down onto the couch his view landed on the picture which caused them the fight. He took it in his hands and stared at the name and date written on the back.

"_Damon Salvatore, 1997_", he mumbled once again. Damon was 9 back then, and still a Salvatore. His mom was already gone... A single tear slipped down his face at the thought of his mother. Her name was Mary, she was the most amazing woman in the world, she was always, no matter what he did, proud of him and she always loved him. His father Giuseppe Salvatore was the complete opposite of her, he was never proud of Damon and he didn't love him. That was the reason why he didn't want to think about his father. It may sound weird but a father who doesn't love you is the worst for a child.

He put the photo down on the table, stood up and went to bed, waiting for Katherine to return home.

When it was already 1am he heard the door downstairs open and then again close. A short while later Katherine appeared in the bedroom, getting ready for sleep. When she lay down beside him, he turned around to face her back. "Katherine?", Damon whispered.

"You're still awake? I told you _not _to wait for me...", she now turned around, too, so that they were face to face.

"I just had to explain this to you", he sat up to be in a more comfortable position. "See, I know I should tell you, but it hurts to talk about my family", he was afraid she wouldn't understand and prayed to god that this would end without a broken relationship.

"I understand this, Damon. I just... I think I deserve to know it...", her voice was quiet, but not a whisper.

"Of course you do! And I will tell you as soon as I'm ready."

"Promise?"

"Promise", he smiled in the dark, knowing that she forgave him. "Now we should really sleep, good night Katherine", he gave her a peck on her cheek and after she mumbled something like "Good night Damon", he fell asleep immediately.

"Morning... C'mon, wake up, Damon", he giggled and gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Morning, Katherine", he said dozily, opening his eyes slowly. "How was your night?", he smiled fondly at her.

"Fine, I guess", she got up and hurried into the bathroom.

"Are you taking a shower?"

"Yes", she sing-songed.

"Want me to join you?", he said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Ehm.. No, I'll go alone, thanks...", she said and dashed into the bathroom.

_I'll go alone. THANKS. _Damon wondered whether Katherine was still mad at him or just wanted to shower alone.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud nose coming from downstairs. He put some clothes on and then hurried down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up...", said the stranger with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"No, no, you didn't wake me up, but who are you?", Damon looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mason Lockwood. Katherine and I met yesterday at a bar and we talked and she found out I'm a gardener and here I am, ready to take care of your garden", he smiled friendly at Damon, offering him his hand.

"Oh, so you know my wife?!", Damon took Mason's hand, shaking it in a gesture of good manners but squeezing it a bit to hard.

"Yeah, she's amazing, nice to meet you, too", he kneaded his right hand because of the pain.

"My pleasure", Damon said in a too friendly voice because he hated this guy. "Well, since you know Katherine already, Could you tell her, that I'm out for a while, looking around the town?"

"Sure", he smiled, exposing his perfect teeth.

_She's amazing. _Who does that guy think he is, talking about _his _fiancée like that.

Since it was Sunday and all the stores were closed, he decided to just drink something in a little bar called 'Mystic Grill' after he looked around the town. But before heading into the bar, he wanted to text Katherine and ask whether everything was ok.

Looking down on his phone he suddenly bumped into somebody at the entrance of the bar. "Oh my god, sorry, I didn't see you... I'm Damon", he held out his hand for the dark blonde haired stranger.

"That's just fine, I was distracted, too", he smiled down at the attractive woman beside him. "I'm Alaric and this is my wife Jenna."

They shook hands and agreed to sit down for a while and drink something. After talking about god and the world for over an hour Alaric took a look at his watch and slowly stood up. "Jenna and I gotta go now, but we're going to stay in touch, are we?"

"Of course. It was nice to meet you two", he kissed Jenna's hand and gave Alaric a brotherly hug.

"Yes it was", Jenna smiled at him, taking his husbands hand and waving at Damon.

When they walked out of the door, Damon was incredibly happy to know that he already made such amazing new friends. He could already imagine him and Alaric sitting in this bar, talking about girls.

_Talking about girls._

How could he think about other girls when he was happily engaged? After a little thinking he decided it was just the typical behavior of men and he was indeed _happily _engaged.

When he entered the big building where he was going to work in the future the next day, he suddenly became nervous. Actually he was as nervous as he was on his very first day of school. He took the elevator to the 4th floor and stepped out of it, already looking for his new boss' office. It was the first door at the beginning of the corridorwith Mr. Mikaelson written on it. He knocked and waited on the doorstep until a voice allowed him admission.

"Good morning Mr. Mikaelson, my name is Damon Bellamy. We talked on the phone last week, I'm the new employee", he smiled at the black haired man, seated in a huge chair in front of him.

"Oh, right. But please, call me Elijah, since we're going to work together I think that would be much better."

"Right, Damon, nice to meet you!", he held out his hand for him to shake it firmly.

"My pleasure, Damon. You surely want to see your new office and get to know your new colleagues, don't you?", Elijah smiled at him with a knowing smile, standing up and gesturing Damon to follow him.

"Yes, that would be indeed nice."

"So, this is it", he pointed at a big office with only one desk in it. "You're going to have to share this office with Elena, your colleague, but she's the one you'll work with, so I guess that's just fine", he waited for Damon to nod and then continued. "Your desk should be here by now, well since it's not, I'm just going to call the people who are responsible for this, so you can work properly", after a quick look at his watch he looked at Damon again. "Elena will be here in a few minutes, so why don't you just wait for her here?"

"Of course, thank you Elijah", he was really looking forward to see this Elena and to work with her.

"You're welcome, I'll be in my office, if you need anything, you'll find me there", and with that he disappeared through the door.

When Damon took a seat in Elena's chair, his eyes roamed over the desk until a photo caught his view. When he took it in his hands, he gasped and his skin erupted into goosebumps at the sight of that beautiful girl in front of him. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life, even more beautiful than Katherine. Even on this photo he could see her doe eyes staring at him and he immediately wondered how they would look in reality. Her brown hair coated her face with soft waves and made her look even better. She had a perfect body, he could see that because of the tight dress she wore.

It was then that he realized the man next to her, an arm around her tiny waist and he suddenly felt a twinge in his stomach, _jealousy_. How could he be jealous? He didn't even know this girl and he was engaged!

He put the photo back where he took it from, now not really looking forward to see her, standing in front of him in all of her glory. When he then heard easy steps over the carpeted floor, he knew it was too late to run away.

"You have to be Damon Bellamy", a soft, angel-like voice said and Damon slowly turned around, telling his brain, eyes and most of all his heart not to freak out about that perfect girl standing right in front of him.

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter and that you will continue reading.

Please leave me a review, so I can improve this story for you.

If you have any questions just ask me on twitter: malin_delena

"See" you next chapter! :*


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends, Work And A Stranger

So, here is chapter 2!

Thanks to everybody who read, alerted or favorited and especially thanks to those who reviewed! 3

In case it wasn't clear enough last chapter, Damon changed his name from Salvatore to Bellamy (it's his mother's name) but Katherine doesn't know that. (didn't really mention that before the fight, so, sorry :()

It's Elena's POV now. :) (For those who don't know, POV means Point Of View.)

I have to say that I don't really like this chapter, it's not so well written... and it's way shorter, but check out yourself. ;)

And again, sorry for any mistakes I'll make... (I'm only 14 after all... and from Germany...)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. (If I would, Damon would be trapped in my room ;D)

Now enjoy.

**Chapter 2 – Friends, Work And A Stranger**

**Elena's POV**

When Elena walked into "The Mystic Grill" half an hour late, she already saw her friends sitting at the table in the corner of the bar, as usual, laughing and chatting about current topics.

"Hey guys, sorry, I'm late...", Elena said, when she sat down next to her ex-boyfriend, now good friend.

"Yes, you are. Half an hour... What took you so long?", said the blonde in a judging voice.

"I overslept, Caroline, but I don't think that's any of your business... Even if I would have been with a man I wouldn't tell _you_", Elena snipped back, not noticing how Matt immediately tensed next to her.

Caroline looked at her with an expression in her eyes Elena couldn't quit read... Maybe it was hate, or maybe, probably even, just disappointment that their friendship got destroyed when Elena broke up with Matt.

"I think you two better go to the ladies room now and talk a bit...", Jeremy looked at both of the with a worried expression and pointed in the direction of the rest room.

"I'm not going anywhere with her!", Elena said stubbornly. "Besides, you are my _little_ brother, so you don't tell me what to do! And you're just here with us, because Bonnie is your girlfriend, so be quiet!"

Jeremy glanced at her angrily, opening his mouth to say something but he was cut of by Caroline.

"I'm not going anywhere with her either!", she snipped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stefan...", Jeremy said annoyed, looking at Elena's best friend.

"Of course... Ladies?", Stefan said, grabbing Elena's hand, pulling her up to her feet. "Caroline...", he said, taking her hand, too and smiling for a short moment before turning serious again and leading them to the rest room, pushing both inside.

"So?", Caroline asked.

"So what?", Elena asked back in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe we should sort this out... for our friends..."

"Well, maybe we really should do that... Then why don't you tell me, why you hate me?", Elena furrowed her eyebrows in an expecting mimic.

"I don't hate you, it's just... you broke up with Matt and he's my friend, so I don't want to see him get hurt, and he IS hurt, Elena...", Caroline looked at Elena with a now friendly expression.

"He's not hurt, Caroline. We broke up for good and we are friends now. It was just not passionate or consuming, he didn't challenge me. And I need that, all of that. And Matt just wasn't the right one and he agreed with me and so everything's just fine."

Caroline sighed. "Elena, how can you be so blind? Matt lied, because he still loves you, you know that, do you?", her voice turned snippy again.

"You know Stefan's got a crush on you?!", Elena bit back and then immediately covered her mouth in shock, aware of what she just said.

"What?", Caroline said in a quiet, shaking voice. "He's got a crush on me?", it was barely a whisper by now.

"It's... it's nothing. Never mind, Caroline, really, it's nothing."

"No, Elena, tell me, is it true?", Caroline asked and Elena nearly got the impression that there was hope in her voice.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"B-because I really... uhm... I really like him", she looked down to avoid Elena's curious gaze, playing with a flick of her blonde hair.

"You like him...", Elena couldn't hold it back and erupted in a loud laughter.

"And I hate you!", Caroline glared at her angrily and turned around to storm out of the ladies' room.

"No, Caroline, wait...", Elena grabbed Caroline's wrist and immediately pulled her in a hug.

After a long moment they pulled away from each other again. "It feels good to be your friend again, Elena. I'm sorry I was so mean to you all the time..."

"It's ok, Caroline, I wasn't nice to you either", she smiled at the blonde girl apologetic and then gave her a knowing smile. "Now, let's talk about Stefan..."

"What do you want to hear, Elena? Yes, I have a crush on him, too. Yes, maybe I'm even in love with him... So, what do you want to hear?"

"Go and talk to him about it. You know how shy Stefan is with girls, especially girls he likes. And just so you know, when I'm with him, and I'm with him a lot, he _always_ talks about you!", she raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Really? What does he say?", Caroline asked excited.

"He loves your hair and your eyes, and most of all, he likes your smile!", Elena grinned.

"Wow, that's amazing. Why did you never tell me before? And what about you? I mean Stefan's extremely handsome and he's got such a nice personality and-"

"And he's an amazing friend to me, but that's all", Elena cut her friend off before she could continue to fancy about Stefan. "I can't even imagine kissing him...", she shook with a little disgust. "But for you he's perfect, ask him out on a date."

"No! I am the girl, he has to ask me of course!"

"Well, then at least give him hints", Elena pointed out.

"Can you talk to him?", Caroline pleaded.

"No! Just do something, you're Caroline fucking Forbes! Go and get that boy."

"You're right!", and with that Caroline marched out of the ladies room with a swing of her hips.

Elena just chuckled and went after her.

After 20 minutes of talking about this and that, Caroline seemed to get very nervous, a sign that she was soon going to ask him.

"Stefan?", she then asked.

"Yeah?", Stefan looked at her with a smile on his face, that smile he always had when he talked to her, it seemed to be glued to his face.

"Do you already do something tomorrow?", her voice was a bit higher than normal now, but her face gave nothing away of her nervousness.

"Actually I do...", he said, his smile vanished.

"Really? What?", Elena asked, wanting to help Caroline.

"I have a date", he the blurted out of nowhere and a quick glance at Caroline's face told her, that she was close to freaking out. But Elena couldn't let it go that easily, she needed to know who with he had a date.

"Oh, ok. Who's the happy girl?"

"Her name is Lexi. I met her yesterday, she seems to be really nice", he said with a smile on his face that wasn't even near the Caroline-smile.

And with that the mood was tense. Bonnie and Jeremy apologized themselves and went out of the grill, holding hands. Stefan seemed to be sad about not going on a date with Caroline, Caroline was angry at Stefan and probably also at Elena. Matt went home, too and then there was Elena, completely unaware of what to do.

The next morning Elena went to work. When somebody knocked at her office door, Elena already knew it was Elijah. "Come in."

Elijah appeared in the doorframe smiling at her. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure, take a seat", Elena pointed at the chair opposite of her. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a colleague for you..."

"Nice. What's his name?", Elena didn't really want a colleague because she would rather work alone, but she needed to do what her boss said.

"Damon Bellamy. He's really good in what he's doing. You two will come along with each other, I promise", Elijah said, assurance in his eyes.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"You're my boss, Elijah, I have to listen to what you say..."

"Why can't it always be so easy with you?", he laughed. "I gotta go now, I have to do a few things before he arrives...", he waved at her and disappeared through the door.

Elijah was a great boss, Elena was happy that she worked here, it had been 2 years already. Elijah was always nice to her and always gave her the work she liked. She just hoped a new colleague wouldn't change that.

_Damon Bellamy._

Secretly she wanted him to be ugly because she couldn't be with a man she had to work with, but then she decided to just wait until she would see him.

"Morning Elijah", Elena smiled at her boss and gave him a folder with some stuff she had done yesterday.

"Morning Elena, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks", she gave him a nice smile. "You? When will the stranger arrive?", she nearly bursted out in laughter when she imagined him with acne, nerd glasses and maybe even braces. Or a rich snob, or a fat guy who couldn't even sit in an office chair properly.

"I'm fine, too. He's not stranger, Elena, and he's already sitting in your office...", he said, looking at her with an expression which said nothing else than: business.

"Well then, let's see", she smirked at Elijah and left his office.

In her office she saw a raven haired man with his back to her.

"You have to be Damon Bellamy."

"Right", he turned around with his chair and Elena immediately froze in the doorframe, her bag falling to the floor.

**AN.:**

So, this was chapter 2! :)

I uploaded it sooner, because like I said before, I don't really like this chapter and it's so short.

I couldn't make Stefan bad in any way, because I basically really like him (just not with Elena as a couple!), so he turned out to be Elena's "Buddy" ;DD

For all the Klaroline shipper out there (I know there are many), I ship Klaroline, too, but for a fanfiction Steroline seems way more realistic...

Next chapter is finally going to be Delena and well, you'll see. ;)

Twitter: malin_delena

Review and tell me what you thought about it (no matter whether good or bad):)

xoxo malin-delena


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Meeting

And here is finally chapter 3!

Sorry it took so long, but I kept rewriting this chapter again and again until this came out... :D Oh and our internet connection broke down... I just hope you like it now ;)

Thanks for reading until now, it means so much to me :)

Especially a big thank you to those who reviewed and/ or wrote me on twitter what they think of my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Now enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – The First Meeting**

**Elena's POV**

_"You have to be Damon Bellamy."_

_"Right", he turned around with his chair and Elena immediately froze in the doorframe, her bag falling to the floor._

She expected everything, but not this, not this perfection. His icy blue eyes were staring right through her. She just stood there and stared at him until his lips parted and he talked to her.

"Let me help you", he said. Help her? With what? Oh, right, her bag fell to the ground. God, she couldn't even think straight anymore. She was so screwed with such a gorgeous colleague.

"Oh, yeah, thank you", she said and knelt down to collect the ingredients of her bag.

He stood up and started walking into her direction. When he knelt down, she could smell his scent. She inhaled deeply without him noticing it, before she recovered and started to collect the things that fell out of her bag.

Suddenly their fingers touched and their heads darted up. Their eyes locked and everything else seemed to be vanished around them. His view fell onto her lips and lingered there for a long moment. It was like in those old romantic movies, cliché-like.

Her eyes landed on his messy hair made her imagine herself ruffling through it and moaning in his strong- her thoughts were interrupted when somebody suddenly cleared his throat. When they looked up, they saw Elijah standing in the office.

"I really don't want to interrupt anything", he said awkwardly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You don't", Elena quickly said. "My bag just fell to the ground and Damon offered to help me, that's all."

"Well, whatever", Elijah said, half smirking. "Damon, the desk is finally here, if you could come, we could bring it here", he offered.

"Sure, I'm coming", Damon said casually as if nothing has happened before.

**Damon's POV**

Out of the office he took a deep breath and then followed his chef to the elevator where his new desk was.

"I know what you are doing, Damon", Elijah said seriously, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Sorry? I don't know what you mean", Damon said baffled.

"You're trying to get into her pants", Elijah said casually.

"What?", Damon's eyes were wide and he was trying to catch his breath. He clearly didn't expect his chef to say something like that.

"And believe me, she's good in the sack, but-"

"You slept with her?", Damon asked angrily. When Elijah said that, he felt like somebody stabbed him into the chest and turned the knife after it, so he would really suffer.

"Yup", Elijah said as if it didn't mean anything.

"And why didn't you fire her? I mean she's not allowed to sleep with her chef", god, why did it hurt so much to say it out loud.

"No, no. It wasn't like that. I wanted to sleep with her, but I knew she would never do that, her job is too important to her. So, I got her drunk. And believe me, she was really drunk. She couldn't even remember us having sex", Elijah said smirking.

"Ok, can we please stop talking about you and her", he made a disgusted sound. "I have some pictures in my head I don't want to have..."

"Sure."

And with that they brought the desk into Damon's new office and they both went to work.

After glancing a look at an amazingly professional Elena from time to time, he couldn't stand the silence any longer and asked her the question he wanted to ask ever since she came in here.

"Your boyfriend?", Damon asked, pointing at the photo on Elena's desk, the one he looked at when he came into this office.

"Him?", Elena chuckled. "No, that's my brother, the only sibling I still have. Oh and my aunt Jenna. But I don't see her very often, now that she's married to Alaric. What about you?"

"Oh, ok.", he smiled and found himself not being able to stop. He felt relieved that it wasn't her boyfriend on that photo. "I'm engaged", he said casually. "Do you mean Alaric Saltzman? I just met him with a Jenna yesterday."

"Yeah, that's the one and only", she smiled her beautiful smile which made his heart well up.

"So I met your aunt yesterday... This town is just as small as I remembered...", he chuckled. "Your only sibling? What happened to your parents?", he barely asked that question out loud when already regretted it because of the way her smile immediately fell. He wanted that smile back on her face and he would do everything to see it again. He couldn't just ask her about her family and expect her to spill everything. He wouldn't talk about his family either, now would he?

He would. Because he trusted her already.

"They died in a car accident 4 years ago", she swallowed hard and he saw a single tear in her eye. "I was 17 back then, sorry, it's still hard to talk about it...", she cleared her throat, smiled sadly and wiped the tear away that escaped her eye. Right in that moment he felt helpless. To see that beautiful girl cry in front of him, broke his heart and he would've done anything to bring her breathtaking smile back. He would hug her. Kiss her. Make love to her. Wait, what?

"I know how you feel", he heard himself say instead. "My parents are dead, too", he smiled sadly and then he felt the urge to tell her everything about him and his family, even the things Katherine didn't know. This girl right in front of him just looked like he could trust her with all his heart. There was a connection between them he both, liked and disliked.

"I'm sorry, you miss them", it wasn't a question, it was a statement. And on top of all, she was right, at least halfway through.

"Only my mother, she died when I was 8. She was the most amazing woman on this planet. Her name was Mary Bellamy, that's why my name is Bellamy. I changed my name as soon as my father died, because I don't want to be like him in any way."

"Why not? Why don't you miss him?", she asked, an worried look on her face.

"He didn't love me and was never proud of me, at least not in the way a father loves his son or is proud of him. That was hard enough for a little boy, but when my mom died, he got depressed. He started to hit on me...", Damon looked at his hands to avoid eye contact with Elena.

"Oh my god, that's horrible, Damon. I'm so sorry", she said, her eyes filled with tears again, it made his heart ache when he looked up at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"He was aggressive all the time", he continued. "I wanted to leave, to just run away, but I had to take care of my brother. I basically raised him", he smiled at the memory of his brother. "One day my father was drunk. I didn't do my homework that day, my teacher gave me a letter for my dad about that. When he read that, he freaked out and-", he swallowed hard,"-and he broke my arm", he heard a loud gasp, coming from Elena.

"Damon...", her voice sounded desperate, helpless, just like he felt when she told him about her parents. When he looked up at her, he saw more tears glistening in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that.

"He told the nurses that I fell", he laughed bitterly. "There was even a time, when I just wanted him to die...", he paused for a second, the lump in his throat got bigger with every sentence. "And I regret that so much, because not long after I wanted him gone, he got sick, cancer. The worst kind."

"I'm so sorry."

Damon swallowed again, it was nearly impossible to talk now. Tears welled up in his eyes, they threatened to fall. "I was there the night he died... At the hospital bed. And after all he did to me I was still there for him, holding his hand. He was my father after all, I still loved him...", he smiled sadly. "And you know what his last words were before he closed his eyes forever?"

"No, I don't. But, Damon, if you don't want to, you don't need to tell me...", a single tears escaped her eyes and she immediately wiped it away because she wanted to be strong for Damon.

He just ignored her and continued talking. "He said: "You're the worst thing that ever happened to me, thank god I had your brother. You were never my son, and you'll never be, you were just a big disappointment and a disgrace for this family!", then he died and I swore to myself that I'll never have children...", when he looked up from his desk now, the tears just broke free and he couldn't stop them.

Elena was also crying. She stood up then, walked around her desk and just hugged Damon. It was weird, because she was standing, he was sitting in his office chair. She ended up sitting on his lap, both legs on one side of Damon. She cried into the crook of his neck and he cried on her shoulder. They both soaked each others shirt, until they finally stopped crying.

"Damon, this is so horrible, I'm so sorry for you...", she wiped her tears away and stood up, walking back to her desk and sitting down. "Why don't you want to have children, Damon?"

"I'm afraid I'll treat them just the way he treated me...", he swallowed and gave her an honest smile.

"But you're not like him, you just proved that by the way you talked about him. And I'm sure you will never treat your children that way", she smiled at him, not wanting him to give up. "It seemed hard for you to talk about that... You really didn't need to tell me, but I'm glad you did, thank you, Damon", the way she said his name made his mind spin.

"Well, thank you for listening, Elena", her name rolled off his tongue easily. Too easily.

"So, you and your fiancée, what was her name again?", she said awkwardly and swallowed hard. It seemed to be hard for her to talk about Katherine. But maybe he just imagined that. Probably.

"Katherine. Her name is Katherine."

"Right, Katherine. So, when did you two meet?", her smiled had disappeared again and she now sounded like it had to do something with business.

"When I left Mystic Falls and went to Chicago... But it's not important", he was glad he could drop that topic and so was Elena, he thought. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?", and there it was again, the feeling in his stomach he thought was jealousy.

"No, I don't."

"Really? I thought you would have one. I mean, there are a lot of boys who want to be with you, are there?", and with that she blushed. God, she looked adorable and flawless that way. But who was he kidding, she was always adorable and flawless. He could just imagine her body pressed to his, her hair sprawled out on his pillow and her cheeks flushed because of the night they just shared together. Suddenly his pants grew tight and he wanted nothing more than to storm out of that office to take a cold shower and stop himself from fantasizing about Elena. He needed to stop thinking of her that way.

"I had a boyfriend a little while ago, but we broke up, it was just not... passionate", she smiled at him and then apologized herself because she wanted to bring something to Elijah.

She was barely out of the office when he stormed of to the restroom to splash some cold water on his member.

Why did it feel so right to have her in his arms, to have her sit on his lap? Why did he feel better around her than he ever did around Katherine?

He would probably never get an answer to that... He just needed to ignore his feelings for her. It would be the easiest thing to do.

He told her everything about his father. Everything. He never even told Katherine about that.

**Elena's POV**

Out of the office she didn't go to Elijah, instead of that she immediately headed to the ladies room to splash some cold water into her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god, Elena, you are so screwed..."

It felt good to be so close to him. Too good.

She felt save around him. But that was ridiculous, she only knew him for barely one day, how could she feel something for him already? Just ridiculous, like she already thought.

She even told him about his parents without thinking twice about it.

She needed to ignore her feelings for him.

After all he was engaged. God it had hurt when he said that.

Katherine. What a bitchy name that was. It was a bitchy name, was it?

Please let her be a bitch. Please.

What are you thinking, Elena? She will be the most amazing woman on this planet, otherwise she wouldn't be with a Damon Bellamy...

She straightened her pencil skirt and headed out of the restroom with thoughts of Damon's fiancée in mind.

She just had to ignore her feelings for him, then everything would be alright...

At least she thought so...

**Damon's POV**

The cold water only made him calm down a bit, but not completely. He sighed, went into a cabin and started to work himself off with stroking his member.

He tried to imagine Katherine but he ended up imagining, of course, Elena. He felt himself coming closer to the edge and when he came and spilled his sperm into the toilet (and all over it), he panted Elena's name.

He cleaned himself off and got ready to see her again. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

**AN.:**

So, this was chapter 3. :)

Some smut already... :o

And Delena ;)

I hope you liked it!

Next chapter there will be a turn in events...

Let me surprise you...

Twitter: malin_delena

Love it or hate it, but please **REVIEW! **;)


	4. Chapter 4 - One Hell Of A Day

_And here's finally chapter 4!_

_First of all a big thank you to everybody who reviewed, alerted or favorited... :) or just read of course 3_

_Especially to _elena prada_ and _titeve79_ who reviewed every chapter until now, I love you guys 3_

_The biggest thank you goes to_ kfulmer7_ for also reviewing all 3 chapters and for taking the time and telling me about my mistakes, I love you, I truly do 3._

_Sorry for posting this so late, but I go swimming a lot lately and then writers block and, and, and. I'll try to upload it sooner next time._

_And again, sorry for any kind of mistakes I made and will make. (Would be happy if you would tell me about them...)_

_Oh and some of you thought that Katherine is pregnant, well, she's not... ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

_Now enjoy._

**Chapter 4 – One Hell Of A Day**

**Damon's POV**

Over the last 2 months, since they had met each other, Damon and Elena had become friends. Everyday they met for lunch and they really laughed a lot. Everything was going fine. At least with Elena.

With Katherine it wasn't. Their relationship threatened to break because of his feelings for Elena. He felt miserable to see his fiancée get hurt, but on the other side he liked his friendship with Elena too much to actually care.

"Stop thinking about her, Damon", Katherine suddenly snapped and pulled Damon out of his thoughts. Of course Damon told her about Elena. But he only told her that she was his colleague and that she was nice. But for some reason she always knew when he was thinking about her.

"I don't think about her", he lied. Because actually he thought about her the whole time. In the morning. When he saw her at work. In the evening. He thought about her while he showered, while he was in bed and he even thought about her once when he had sex with Katherine. And truth to be told, he never came so hard in his life.

Sex. Another thing that didn't work anymore between Katherine and Damon. There were two options. Either she couldn't or he couldn't. They never talked about the reason (or rather the person) though.

"Of course you do", Katherine said directly looking at him.

"I don't want to fight with you, Katherine", he just said instead of defending him again. He always did so. He just told her he didn't want to fight with her and they stopped talking. Not today.

"I don't want to fight with you either, Damon. But I just have the feeling that you think about her all the time. Something needs to change", she said, her voice softer now.

"I know, Katherine", he said. That was it. Katherine. He just called her Katherine. Not Kat anymore, or honey or baby. Just Katherine. Like they were strangers.

"I love you, Damon", she whispered and leaned in a bit.

"I love you, too", he whispered back and closed the gap between them, kissing her. Sometimes there were moments when you wouldn't even notice the imperfect relationship. They had those moments, but they became less.

He loved Katherine. Yes, he did. But since he knew Elena that love had changed. He had hoped with getting to know Elena better, the attraction would disappear, but it just got stronger apparently.

If he wouldn't be engaged, he would probably have the time of his life with Elena, but then again he was. And he wasn't a man to just break off an engagement.

"You probably need to decide between her and me", she said quietly. She was right, of course. He needed to decide. But he needed time.

"Can you give me some time?", he asked and her smile immediately fell.

"Sure", she said sadly. The fact that he had to think about it first must really hurt her.

But he really needed to think about it first. No, wait. With Katherine he had a lot of memories and he had a love that could survive. He just needed to fight for it. He was sure of her love for him. Of his love for her. There was love between them and there was a relationship that had last for a long time.

He just needed to fight.

With Elena he didn't really have memories. He never had a love, just attraction. He couldn't fight when there wasn't anything. Maybe she didn't even think of him the way he thought of her. Maybe after they once slept together the attraction was gone and there would never be love. There would never be a relationship.

With Elena, there was nothing to fight for.

So he stopped in his tracks and turned around again.

"Katherine?", he asked.

"Mmh?", she asked back, turning around to face him again.

"I choose you", he said with a smile on his face.

"Really?", she asked happily.

"Really."

"Then you need to tell her", she pointed out.

"I will. Soon."

That made her smile grow wider and she hugged him.

And even if he did choose Katherine, it hurt. He couldn't smile a true smile about his decision and most of all he couldn't tell Elena about it. He wouldn't be able to see her hurt expression.

**Elena's POV**

2 months. 2 months without her telling him anything about her attraction.

But who could blame her? He was engaged. He would never just give that up. For her. He wasn't one to do that. He was loyal. And nice. And handsome. And-

No, she had to force herself to stop thinking about him. Day in, day out. Every day. Hell, every damn minute.

It was even hard for her to walk into the office without going to him and kissing him. And it was always the same. Also this day.

"Morning", she greeted him while walking to her desk.

His head darted up and his eyes landed on her. "Morning", he said quietly. Well, something was certainly wrong today.

"Everything ok?", she asked while putting her bag on the floor and powering up her computer.

"Well, actually there is something we need to talk about", he said nervously. He looked in every direction but her. He was clearly avoiding eye-contact.

"Ok, well, let's talk then", she simply said and motioned for him to start talking.

"Ok, well, how do I start?", he laughed nervously and looked at her.

"Just tell me what this is about", she offered.

"I'm attracted to you", he suddenly whispered. And it was so quiet, she thought she had imagined it.

"What?"

"I'm attracted to you",he said again, now louder so it was clear that he really said it, she didn't just imagine it.

_He was attracted to her, too. _

She was glad she was sitting on a chair because otherwise she would have just fallen down onto the floor because suddenly with that one sentence her knees were like jelly. She felt the air slipping out of her. This was her dream. It had been for weeks now. She always dreamed about him saying this or him saying those three words, but this was an beginning, wasn't it?

Her mouth gaped open and she probably looked like a stupid girl but she couldn't care less in this moment. She was in a kind of bubble. A bubble of dreams.

"But I shouldn't be, because I am engaged", and the bubble bursted.

"Wh- What do you mean? Why does this sound like you want to break up with me?", she asked puzzled and chuckled nervously after that.

"I don't know...", he laughed with her before becoming serious again. "What I wanted to say is, it's not you, it's me. Oh god, now it really sounds like I want to break up with you...", he looked at her again, unsure of himself now. "What I actually wanted to tell you is, that I need to stay away from you for a while", he sighed while staring onto is hands in his laps. "My fiancée thinks that I like you a bit too much and actually she's right."

"I don't know what to say, Damon", she said and then suddenly realized that it was the first time she said his name in the whole conversation. He hadn't said hers either. Not yet.

"You don't need to say anything, Elena", and there it was. Her name. And the feeling in her heart she got every time he said her name. "I just want you to know that I will try to avoid you for a while now."

"Which means?"

"Which means, no lunch together anymore. Not so much talking during work because I will continue to tell you things that are private... Remember what I told you about my father?", he looked at her and she nodded. "I never even told Katherine about that."

She gasped. "What? Why not? And why did you tell me?", she just couldn't understand this. None of this.

"God knows why I didn't tell her. But I told you because I had the feeling that I could trust you with all my heart. Of course I trust Katherine, too. But I don't know. And that's also one of the reasons why I need to stay away from you, because with you everything just feels right. Too right", he sighed and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Lena."

And there was the feeling again. And there was another feeling. Hurt. He didn't want to be around her anymore. He wanted to avoid her. He wanted to stay away from her.

"I really don't want to do this, but I need to."

Ok, he needed to do all that stuff. It didn't feel any better now though.

"It's ok, Damon", it's ok? Nothing is ok, Elena. He just broke your heart. Even if he didn't really have it. No. You were on your way to give him you heart and he built up a wall between you and now you heart has scars all over it, that's what happened. "I can understand that", now that was better. 'Cause she really could understand it. Especially Katherine. Because if Damon would be her fiancé she would do anything to keep him, too.

"Thank you, Elena", he stood up slowly and gathered his things. "I need to go now, I have a meeting outside of town today", he walked around his table until he was in front of Elena. She looked up at him, still thinking about whether she should stand up or not. She decided against it. "Again, I'm sorry", he slowly leaned down. Her heart began to beat faster. So fast she never thought it could be possible. "Goodbye Lena", he whispered and pressed his lips against her forehead.

She closed her eyes to catch this moment in its most beautiful way. To save it in her heart and mind. It was a goodbye. A goodbye of their friendship. But he also said he was always going to be there for her with the kiss. And that he would always protect her. And something told her that this was just the beginning.

When he slowly pulled back, he turned around quickly and went out of the office leaving a dreaming Elena behind.

She would never forget the feeling of his soft lips against her forehead. And she would never forget the feeling of his hand against the back of her head to keep her in place and to press her against his lips. As if she would have escaped...

She softly touched the spot where his lips had lingered just seconds before and smiled softly.

It was definitely just the beginning.

**Damon's POV**

He was right after all, it had hurt to see her like that. When he told her about his attraction he could see a hint of hope in her eyes and then it was vanished within the next few seconds. He had just wanted to hug her in that moment and to give her the hope back.

But all he had done was hurt her more. And more. And more. Until he couldn't take it any longer. Then he just pretended to have a meeting outside of town. But instead he was on his way back home. Where he could hopefully forget her for a moment.

Who was he kidding, he could never stop thinking about her. Not even in his dreams. Especially not in his dreams.

Before he had gone out of that office he had given her a kiss on her forehead. A fucking kiss. He would never forget the feeling of her soft skin. The way she leaned into is touch. It had cost him all of his strength to finally pull back and head out of the door.

In front of his house he fished for his keys and went inside.

"Hello?", he asked into the quiet house. It was like nobody was here. But then he suddenly heard it. Moaning. It was Katherine. His eyes went wide and then he saw it. His fiancée's lingerie on the staircase. And there was also a man's underwear.

Anger built up and he formed his hands to fists beside his body. He stormed upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom where the moaning was coming from.

And there she was. Katherine. Riding their gardener. Mason. They didn't notice him. They just kept fucking each other.

"Having fun there?", he asked in an amused voice, tilting his head to the side.

Katherine gasped and haltered in her movements. She slowly turned her head so she was facing Damon.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise. I can explain this", she stammered while breathing heavily.

"Oh, so you were not just screwing our gardener?", he chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know what, bitch?", he smiled at her. "Just continue. I'm not gonna punch anybody, I'm not gonna freak out. Just continue, but I want you gone in the morning, when I come back", he already already started to leave but turned around again. "And when I say gone, I mean gone."

"Damon, wait", she yelled after him.

"Save the air, Katherine, you're gonna need it for fucking him", he turned around again. "Oh and Katherine?", he met her gaze. "Actually, thank you. I can finally be with Elena now", he said, smiling. Because it was true. He was free. He could do anything now.

He heard her yell his name after him, but he didn't care. He just went out of the house and before knowing it, he was in the Mystic Grill. And now that he was already here, he could also drink something, right? It was then that he notice Mason hadn't said a word during the last few minutes. Coward, he thought chuckling.

He needed to tell Ric about those news and maybe he could also have some fun with him after that hell of a day. So he just called him and his last thought before he already started drinking without his new buddy was:

I'm free for Elena.

**AN.:**

_So that was already chapter 4. :)_

_And that was our big turn in events, hopefully... ;D_

_Then there is one thing I want to talk about for a short moment..._

_Please review, because that's the only thing that can make an author happy and that makes me write this story faster. And yes, you can also review without an account. I don't care if it's one word or two or whatever or if you don't like this story, but please, please review! Also please tell me whether you're still interested in this story and if I should continue._

_Twitter: malin_delena_

_Please **REVIEW!**_

_Xoxo malin-delena_


	5. Chapter 5 - Drunk

_Here comes chapter 5 for you ;)_

_I got 21 reviews for last chapter, which is amazing for me! *_* Thank you so much!_

_The biggest thank you this time goes to _titeve79 _for reviewing all 4 chapters, thank you so, so much *_* (sorry to everybody I forgot...)_

_Also I was blown away by the amount of people who asked when I will continue this story on twitter... and I'm so sorry that it took so long, but writers block came in the way again..._

_Also a big thank you goes to _aphroditeTVD _who also encouraged me and gave me ideas or told me what to do and where to go with this story! (check out her story, she's amazing *_*)_

_You can now check out every outfit I describe here → _malin-delena . polyvore . com _(without the spaces of course)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

_It's the longest chapter yet, so just enjoy!_

**Chapter 5 – Drunk**

"I can't wait to actually go to a club again", Caroline's excited voice came from the bathroom of her apartment. "The last time was like 100 years ago."

Elena just laughed, searching through Caroline's closet to find an appropriate dress for the evening. "That's not even possible, Caroline."

"Of course it isn't, but you know what I mean", she said. "And I'm just so excited!"

"God, I can't find a dress, Caroline", Elena pouted, coming out of the room where all of Caroline's clothes were. Yes, she had a whole room, with was just logical considering the amount of clothes she had.

"What? That's also impossible, Lena, have you seen all of my dresses? There has to be one that fits you", she exclaimed and came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Caroline!", Elena suddenly breathed.

"What? Is something wrong? Is there something wrong with my dress? Hair? Face? What is wrong? Tell-"

"You look so damn amazing", Elena said sighing. "I will never look that good..."

"Aww, thank you, Lena. And shut up, have you ever looked in the mirror? You could go in a potato bag and you would still look like a goddess", Caroline gushed.

"What? Me? No!", she said while blushing and turning a bit, so Caroline wouldn't see it. "But you, honey, you look really amazing, every boy will be all over you tonight", she said gushing. And it was true, she really looked beautiful. Her dress was black and without straps, it had a soft flower print on it, also in black. It fit her like a second skin, and showed off her curves perfectly, even though there was some extra fabric added around her waist. Her fingernails were painted in a bright red, just like her lips. Her hair hung over her shoulders in soft waves and she was just about to grab some red high heels and a black clutch when she looked up and a sad look covered her face.

"But I don't want every boy to be all over me, I want just one to be like that", she said, placing the shoes and the clutch next to the door, so she knew she wanted to wear them.

"Stefan", Elena said as a matter of fact. "But if you don't want to draw attention, you shouldn't have dressed up like that", Elena said, chuckling.

"You're probably right", Caroline said. "Even if I want to draw attention to me, even if it's just a bit", she laughed. "Now I have to dress you up, honey", Caroline said amused while shoving Elena into the room with her clothes.

After searching through everything and finally finding and appropriate dress which was fashionable but also incredibly sexy, they just searched for some shoes and a clutch and then stood in front of Caroline's door, ready to go.

"By the way, where is Bonnie?", Elena suddenly asked, remembering that her also best friend Bonnie wanted to come with them.

"We'll meet her at the Grill, now come on", Caroline said excited.

"The Grill? What do we want there?", Elena asked confused.

"We will drink something so we'll be in a good mood and then we'll start our trip through the clubs of Mystic Falls", she said while raising her fist high in the air. Elena giggled at her friend and then made her way out of the apartment after her.

_**Meanwhile at the Grill...**_

"Damon, I think you've had enough", Alaric said annoyed. At first it had been funny to spend some time with his newfound buddy, but since he knew that Katherine cheated on him, he also kne that this was just a night where Damon would drink himself into oblivion and he couldn't take that.

"Just one more", Damon slurred while having his arm around the waist of a tiny brunette girl that came to him eventually during their time in the Grill.

"No, Damon! I'm leaving now! Either you come with me, or you'll have to find yourself another house to sleep in, since your ex-fiancée is still in yours", he said while taking his jacket and paying the bartender.

"Ok, bye, Ric", Damon slurred and then giggled like a girl.

Alaric rolled his eyes. Damon could be so stubborn sometimes. "Good night, and don't do anything stupid", he said. Damon just waved him off. "Please."

When Damon didn't answer anymore and his attention on the girl next to him was, he just left the Grill. He felt sorry for his friend and he really didn't want him to do anything stupid, but he had a wonderful wife waiting in his bed for him.

**Elena's POV**

"Here we are, the start of an amazing night", Caroline said when she entered the Grill.

And somehow Elena got the feeling that she was right, this night was gonna be unforgettable.

They made their way to their usual table in corner. On their way their Elena realized that every guy in this bar was looking at her, eyes wide. Maybe her dress was a bit too tight and sexy. She dipped her head a bit and hurried a bit on the rest of the way to just hide in the corner of the bar. But maybe all the guys had been looking at Caroline since her dress was tight too.

"Hey guys", Bonnie said while taking a seat.

"Bonnie!", Caroline and Elena both

"What's wrong?", she asked startled.

"You look amazing", Elena said while studying her once again. Her dress was tight around her upper body and flared from the middle of her waist. She wore a fitting bracelet, a clutch and peep toe pumps, all in a darker shade of turquoise. Her hair were in a high, difficult ponytail. She looked stunning.

"Thank you guys", Bonnie said kind of proudly. "Now what are we gonna do now?"

"We're gonna drink something and then we're gonna head for a club", Caroline pointed out once again.

"Good plan", Bonnie said while waving for the bartender to come.

**Damon's POV**

And there she was. Elena. The girl he had been thinking about the whole time. She was damn sexy. And it was not only him who noticed, practically every man was all over her with his eyes. It made him furious. She was his Elena.

He couldn't blame all the guys of course. She wore a nude bandage bodycon dress which was so tight, that you could see every curve she had perfectly, it was mouthwatering. The dress had black straps that crossed over at the back, so her upper back was totally exposed. It was flawless just like all the rest of her. Her shoes were the kind of thing you would call fuck-me-heels, in red. Also her fingernails and lips were painted in red and in her right hand she had a clutch, or however you call those things, also in nude. On her right wrist were some bangles. She was the definition of perfect with her hair in loose curls around her shoulders. She just looked amazing.

He followed her every step and when she sat down with her friend and another girl came to them, he decided that he had to talk to her, even in his drunken state of mind. So he made his way over to her and immediately sat down beside her without asking.

"Hey girls", he slurred.

"Damon!", Elena said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here honey", he slurred again while placing himself closer to Elena.

"Are you drunk?", she asked on the basis of his behavior.

He held up his thumb and index finger to show her just how much while doing a funny grimace.

"Yes, you are", Elena pointed out after that. "Go home, Damon!"

"What is home?", he nearly yelled.

"Shh, Damon!", Elena said, looking around nervously. "Home is your home, the boarding house as far as I know."

"I can't go there", he said while putting his arm around her waist.

She shoved his arm away and looked at him warningly. "Why not?"

"Katherine is there", he said while a hurt expression spred on his face.

"She should, she's your fiancée", Elena said a bit softer now, seeing his hurt expression. But to be honest, she was hurt, too.

"She's a bitch", he slurred while his expression hardened. "She cheated on me, that's why I'm a bit drunk."

"I'm sorry, Damon, I didn't know that", Elena said, placing her hand on his. He interlaced their fingers and looked her in the eyes.

"Actually I'm glad that she did that, now I can finally be with the one I want", He said, not breaking the eye-contact between the two of them.

Elena gasped while squeezing his hand softly. Her heart started to beat faster and her breath grew rapid.

"Ok, guys, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever there is between you two, but I'd like to know who that is", Caroline said pointing an expression at Elena she couldn't quite read.

Elena pulled her hand back and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Of course, Caroline, Bonnie, this is Damon, my colleague, Damon these are my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie", she introduced them with a weird feeling in her stomach because she was afraid her friends wouldn't like him.

After some small-talk between the three of them Elena cleared her throat once again.

"Damon? Why don't you go home with one of your friends?", Elena asked. "Because actually we wanted to go clubbing tonight."

"I can see that", Damon slurred while once again eying her outfit. "However, my friend already went home", he said waving for the bartender to take his orders.

She put his arms down. "No, Damon! No more drinks for you tonight", she warned.

"You know what?", Caroline suddenly interrupted. "Take him to your apartment, Bonnie and I will be ok", she said pointing Bonnie a knowing smile.

"Yes, Elena, take me home", Damon said while making his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine. Bonnie? Caroline? You're gonna be ok?"

"We're totally gonna be ok", Bonnie said. "See you tomorrow."

And with that Caroline and Bonnie left to probably have the time of their life and Elena was stuck with a drunk Damon.

_**At Elena's apartment...**_

"Home, sweet home", Damon slurred, taking a step into Elena's apartment.

"This is not your home, Damon. I'm just gonna let you rest here for the night, on the sofa!", she said, taking his leather jacket and placing it on a nearby chair.

"I want your bed!", Damon chuckled while heading to the bedroom.

"You won't get it", she said while pulling him back so he stumbled onto the couch. "Sit there, I'll be right back", Elena said, going into the bedroom to get rid of her shoes and her dress.

When she pulled in the zipper, it was suddenly stuck somewhere in the middle. She sighed and headed for the door again.

"Damon?", she asked.

"Yes?", he asked back. God, he was not asleep yet.

"Could you maybe pull the zipper of my dress down?", she asked quietly.

"You want me to undress you", he slurred grinning.

"No, I just want you to pull the zipper down, it's stuck somewhere in the middle..."

"Ok, come here", he said serious again, while patting the spot next to him. She sat down and he started to work on the zipper.

His fingertips brushed her skin here and there softly, making her body shiver for a second.

"Your apartment smells like you", Damon suddenly said into the silence. "I like that", he purred.

"Thank you, I guess", Elena said softly. She liked this Damon, the Damon that was all soft and nice.

"You know you looked amazing tonight?", he said while touching her again. She shivered.

"Thank you, again."

"I didn't like that", he pointed out.

"What?", she asked startled.

"All the guys were all over you with their eyes, I wanted to rip their throats out or something. Although I can't blame them, you looked incredibly sexy, some would say you looked fuckable", so he was honest when he was drunk, perfect.

"Damon-"

"Done", Damon interrupted her while pulling the zipper of her dress completely down.

"Thank you", she said smiling at him. She went into her bedroom to change and when she came back into the living room, he was already asleep.

She smiled to herself. He looked beautiful. He looked innocent and carefree and in that moment she realized that she would do anything to make him that carefree in real life.

She placed some painkillers and water on the desk in front of the couch, and covered Damon with a blanket. Then she went to her own room to go to sleep.

**Damon's POV**

Slowly Damon opened his eyes, already feeling the coming headache. He just wanted to turn around and close his eyes again when he felt something soft on top of him. A blanket. She had covered him. He smiled like an idiot and sat up. It was then that he realized it was still dark outside. He took his phone off the table next to the couch and notice the painkillers and the water standing there. He silently thanked Elena for that and immediately took it, feeling slightly better afterward.

When he took a look at his phone he noticed it was just 2.34am. So he could go back to bed. Since the couch was a bit uncomfortable, he took the blanket and hushed to Elena's bedroom.

Once inside he closed the door carefully and laid beside her, pulling the blanket over himself. When he was finally in a comfortable position, he really looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful. She looked as if nothing could hurt her. She was so peaceful. Her breathing was soft and regular and he could even her her heartbeat. Nothing could be more perfect than just resting next to her like this.

His hand went up to cup her cheek softly and with that, she woke up.

"Damon?", she asked still sleepily. It was adorable.

"Hey", he answered softly.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?", she asked while already starting to sit.

"What? No!", he said pulling her back down. "The couch was just a bit uncomfortable. Thank you by the way for the painkillers and the water. Oh and the blanket", he said smiling.

She smiled back at him while she turned around so she was now resting on her side with her back to Damon. "You're welcome."

"Can I stay here? I mean the bed?"

"Sure", she said already drifting off to sleep again.

He first climbed out of the bed again to finally get rid of his jeans and then decided to also undress his shirt. He then climbed into bed again.

He carefully approached closer to her until his chest was nearly pressing against her back. Then he slowly put his arm around her waist, still very careful. She felt her body tense underneath his arm, a gasp coming out of her mouth until she relaxed again and even snuggled closer to him. She took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

And like that they were both lying in her bed until they both drifted off to sleep with a smile on their lips.

_**The next morning...**_

Elena slowly woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms and legs until she felt relaxed. Her night had been wonderful. She hadn't had such a peaceful night in weeks now. However her dreams had been filled with images of her and Damon kissing and making love. Damon. He had been the reason why she had slept so good. She smiled and looked to her left only to find this side of the bed empty.

Her heart ached at the thought of him leaving because he didn't have an excuse for work since it was Saturday. Her head fell back onto the pillow. He had really left, she couldn't believe it.

"Morning sunshine", a husky voice suddenly purred from the door. She shot up only to be greeted by a bare-chested Damon with a tray full of food in his hands.

"Morning", she softly said. "You made breakfast?", she asked.

"Sure", he said with a smirk, putting the tray onto Elena's legs. "I wanted to say thank you for last night", he said, placing himself next to her.

"You didn't need to do that", she said but she was still very grateful for breakfast. "How do you feel by the way?"

"Thanks to you, I feel totally fine", he said smiling. She smiled back.

After having breakfast together in bed he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked slowly.

"Sure."

"Is there something between us now? I mean after last night?", he asked a vulnerable expression on his face.

"I don't know, Damon. You just broke up with Katherine because she made a mistake and you wouldn't have done that otherwise, right?", she more stated than asked.

"Yes", he admitted quietly.

"Then no, there is nothing between us", she said even if it hurt herself to say something like that.

"Well, then, see you on Monday", he simply said and in a blur he had already gathered all of his things and was at the door.

"No, Damon, wait!", Elena called after him.

"It's fine, Elena. Leave it alone", he said and then just disappeared.

He was hurt, Elena knew that. And she felt more than sorry, but she just couldn't be with him after he broke up with Katherine just one day ago.

She turned around, crawled back to her bed and suddenly a tear was rolling down her cheek. She had just hurt Damon.

**AN.:**

Cliffhanger...

_Thank you so much for reading! Everything you have to do now is hit that little button below and make my day with some cute words ;) (also possible without an account :D)_

_I hope you liked the outfits :) _(_thank you _aphroditeTVD _for helping me with those 3_)

_However I have another idea for a story and I'll probably start to write it soon..._

_Please REVIEW! *_*_


	6. Chapter 6 - Awkward

_Here is chapter 6! I am so sorry that it took me so long... :( _

_26 reviews for the last chapter! Amazing! *_* _

_This is just a filler chapter, however I still hope you'll like it!_

_Again, check out the outfits I describe in this story here: _malin-delena . polyvore . com_ (without the spaces...)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

_Now enjoy!_

**Chapter 6 - Awkward**

**Damon's POV**

"Morning", said the voice he both, had wanted to hear and wanted to avoid since he last saw her. It was a soft voice, like an angle, leaving him breathless every time he heard it. But something was different this time, her voice was shy.

"Morning", he said back, only looking up from his computer for a second. _Fuck_, he sounded vulnerable and also pissed at the same time. _Great, just great._

"Look, about-", she started but Damon interrupted her.

"Just leave it, Elena", his voice was harsh and he had even himself flinching a bit at it.

"O-ok", she stammered looking down. Suddenly she rose from her desk and left the office as soon she she had entered it just moments before.

It really didn't help him that she wore such a tight pencil skirt, but he couldn't give attention to that right now because he had screwed up with her, again. Maybe she was even frightened. But what could he have done, of course he had been pissed when she hadn't wanted to start something with him, but he had understood it, he still did.

But he also couldn't change the past, couldn't change what had happened on that damn weekend. And now she was gone, however her bag was still in the office so she needed to come back, at last he hoped so. He would talk to her then and apologize.

But he didn't.

Because when she returned, he remained silent, just like her. When they talked, it was just about work and they only did it when it was really necessary. It went on like that the whole week and if there was one word to describe it, it was _awkward._

**In the Mystic Grill... (Monday)**

"Good, you came", Caroline said relieved as soon as she saw Elena.

"Of course I did", Elena said. "So, why were you so excited when you called me?"

"Stefan."

"Stefan? What about Stefan?", Elena asked, sitting down.

"After you left yesterday, with Damon, Bonnie and I still went to that club and Stefan was there", she said excited.

"Really? What happened?"

"We danced together and we had so much fun and it was kind of magic", she explained dreamily. "And we have a date!"

"Really? Oh my god, Caroline, that's great!", Elena said hugging her friend. She was so happy for Caroline because she knew what it meant to her. "When?"

"Thursday night", Caroline said suddenly looking sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous", Caroline admitted. "And I don't know what to wear..."

Elena chuckled. "You don't know what to wear? Have you seen your wardrobe?", Elena joked, but after seeing how desperate Caroline really was she became serious again. "Ok, I'm going to help you pick something out", Elena said smiling.

"Really?", Caroline squealed, Elena nodded still smiling. "You're such an amazing friend, Lena!"

After gushing about Stefan for a few minutes Caroline finally asked Elena about Damon. She told Caroline everything.

"Oh my god, he's such an asshole!", Caroline exclaimed shocked after Elena had finished talking.

"Don't say that about him", Elena said.

"You're still defending him?", Caroline asked not believing Elena's words. "You must really like him..."

"I do", Elena admitted.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?", Caroline asked worried seeing Elena's sad smile.

"I'm fine", Elena said, forcing a real looking smile on her face. "This is not about me, Caroline, this is about you", she said still happy for her friend.

"And Stefan."

"And Stefan", Elena confirmed.

**Thursday night...**

"Elena! Good that you're here, I think I'm having a panic attack", Caroline blabbered as soon as she opened the door for Elena to come in. "I have absolutely nothing to wear", she whined.

"Hey Caroline. Slow down a bit. We still have an hour until he's going to pick you up", Elena said trying to soothe her friend. "How about you sitting down a bit and you can already do your nails, ok?"

"But I don't know what to wear so I don't know what color! Will I have to paint my toe nails, too? Now what color do you-"

"CAROLINE!", Elena yelled desperately trying to calm Caroline down. "Sit."

And Caroline finally did what she said but still had a helpless look on her face.

"Just put some top coat on so they'll be a bit shiny. And yes also take care of your feet, you don't know what'll happen tonight", Elena winked.

"Elena! I'm not such a girl!"

"Oh, you're not?", Elena asked.

"Ok, maybe a bit...", Elena chuckled at that. "Now shut up and make me beautiful", Caroline demanded.

"Ok mom", Elena said giggling. "Did Stefan say anything about what kind of date it is? I mean do you know what to wear?", Elena asked walking into Caroline's bedroom with the largest wardrobe she had ever seen in her life.

"He just said not too casual and not too elegant", she heard Caroline shout from the living room.

Elena was already digging through Caroline's clothes and immediately found what she was searching for. Now she only needed a pair of shoes and a clutch which wasn't that hard to find by the amount of things Caroline had.

After she picked everything out she laid it on Caroline's bed and then went back into the living room where Caroline was still painting her nails. She looked up.

"You didn't find anything, right?", she asked. Although it was more a statement than a question.

"Of course I did", Elena said smiling.

"Really? Oh my god, show me, show me!", Caroline sounded like a little child.

"No, first we need to take care of your nails", Elena said, taking a place on the sofa and pulling Caroline's legs into her lap. "Now tell me, what do you expect tonight?", Elena asked curiously while she started taking care of Caroline's nails.

A big smile grew on her face when she started gushing about all the beautiful things Stefan could have prepared. Elena had to smile through her whole speech, Caroline was so in love with Stefan.

When Caroline had told Elena every single thought about the date tonight, she glanced at the clock and nearly sprinted of the sofa.

"Oh my god, Elena! We only have 20 minutes left", Caroline stated shocked.

"Calm down, everything is fine. Are you ready to see your outfit?", Elena asked already walking into the direction of the bedroom pausing at the door.

"God, I am. Open that damn door", Caroline squealed. "Where did you find that Elena? It's amazing", Caroline said excited after Elena had opened the door.

"In your wardrobe", Elena chuckled. "C'mon try it on!"

"Ok, I'll be right back", Caroline said taking her clothes and disappearing through the door again.

When she came back only a few minutes later Elena's jaw dropped.

Elena had picked a high low skirt in simple black with fitting pumps, and a white floral crop bustier with purple, pink and blue flowers coming with buttons on the front side. Her clutch was purple just like most of the flowers. Between Caroline's skirt and bustier you could see a little bit of her skin and Elena knew that it would drive Stefan crazy.

"Wow, Caroline, you look so amazing and hot", Elena said still amazed.

"Oh yes I do, right?", Caroline smiled widely. "What about my hair?"

"Leave them like that, they're beautiful", Elena stated. And it was true, Caroline's curls were hanging naturally around her shoulders, it fitted the outfit perfectly.

"Ok, now what time-"

She was interrupted by the door bell.

**Caroline's POV**

When Caroline opened the door, Stefan was standing in front of her in all of his glory with a single white rose in his hands.

"Wow, Caroline you look amazing", he said as soon as he took her in.

"Thank you", Caroline said blushing like a teenager.

Stefan handed her the rose shyly while not breaking the eye contact. "I'm glad I chose the white rose, otherwise it wouldn't match your..."

"Bustier", Caroline helped him out, smiling. He was so amazing and cute, she couldn't even describe it. "So, where are we going?"

"You're about to find out, c'mon", he said offering her his arm. She accepted happily.

After a long ride the car finally stopped and Stefan got out of the car to help Caroline afterwards. He was a perfect gentleman, Caroline couldn't wait to see where their date was taking place.

While they were walking over a big meadow, Stefan suddenly took Caroline's hand in his. They smiled at each other and Caroline feared that her knees might give away under her, they were like jell-o.

After walking a bit like that, Caroline spotted a pavilion in the middle of the meadow, under it was a table and two chairs. Everything was very romantic and everywhere were candles. It looked amazing.

"Wow", Caroline gasped, "this must've took you hours to prepare", she continued gushing.

"I did it for you so it's worth it", he said looking at her intensely. She smiled.

After the dinner Stefan had prepared and the long night of pure talking, laughing and smiling at each other, the date was already over and they were standing in front of Caroline's apartement again, both not knowing what their next step would be.

"Well then, good night", Stefan said smiling and suddenly totally unsure of himself.

"Good night", Caroline said, also smiling but a bit disappointed.

Stefan leaned forward and Caroline nearly beamed with excitement but everything Stefan did was giving her a kiss on her cheek. After that he backed away shyly and avoided eye contact, turning around and starting to leave.

"Seriously?", Caroline asked a bit mad at him.

"Huh?", he asked back turning around to face her.

"You're giving me a kiss to my cheek? To my fucking cheek? I thought after such a perfect date, you would at least give me a little peck on my lips but obviously I was wrong", she said, her voice getting louder and louder. "I really thought I meant something to you but-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Stefan had cupped her cheeks and attacked her mouth. Their lips moved in perfect sync and soon the passion and the need were too much and Stefan started to unbutton the bustier of Caroline on the front.

Caroline let out a soft moan when Stefan's lips moved to Caroline's neck and sucked on the skin there. She dragged him into her apartment backwards while untying his tie and closed the door behind them...

**Friday night...**

The week surely didn't go the way he wanted it to, and just like that he found himself on his way to her apartment, nervously kneading his hands. He didn't even know why or what he wanted to say to her, but he surely needed to say something. Anything to make their relationship better.

He wanted to kick himself in the ass for being so dumb last week and such an asshole on Monday. She deserved better, so much better.

And without even realizing it, he was suddenly standing in front of her door already ringing the doorbell. _Fuck_, he thought. He didn't even know what to say to her.

"Damon!", Elena said in a surprised voice when she opened the door only wearing a shirt and pink sleeping shorts, showing off her mile long tanned legs. She would be the death of him one day. "What can I do for you?", she asked smiling. _God,_ her voice, he really had missed it. And that smile, just wow.

"I- uhm- I wanted to give you your scarf back", he said remembering his concept. He took the scarf out of his back pocket and gave it to her.

"That's not my scarf, Damon", she said suddenly looking sad. "Maybe it belongs to somebody else. Another woman."

"NO!", Damon exclaimed, how could she think something like that? "No. It's actually a new scarf, I just bought it because I needed a reason to come here", he explained.

"What? Why?"

"I needed a reason to talk to you", he said looking down at the scarf in his hands. "Do you like it?"

Elena even looked relieved. "I love it!", she said smiling widely.

"Then you can have it", he smiled back at her giving her the scarf.

"Wow, thank you", she said now kind of shy. Their gazes met and suddenly there was an awkward silence between them. Both seemed to be lost in each other. "So why did you want to talk to me?", she asked, breaking the silence.

"I- uhm- Never mind", he then said, suddenly being to nervous to really have that converation with her.

"Oh, ok", she said looking disappointed.

"Well then, I'll better go now", he said awkwardly.

"Ok", was the only thing Elena said.

When Damon heard the door close behind him, he hit one the wall next to him.

He messed up, _again_.

_**AN.:**_

_That was chapter 6...I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, but I didn't even check the chapter after writing it, I just wanted to publish it, because it took me so long :( Again, sorry._

_Like I said it was just some kind of a filler... :(_

_Please review and tell me:_

_What you thought about the chapter and_

_What you think about doing these outfits. Do you think it's quite cool or just unnecessary..._

_Whether you want me to finish the story soon or do you rather want me to continue it? ;)_

_Oh and btw, if I'll reach 100 reviews, you'll get a little surprise next chapter ;)_

_Thank you already!_

_Please REVIEW, ALERT and FAVORITE! *_*_

_(Reviews mean love :D)_


End file.
